You Oughta Know
by ComoLaFlor
Summary: A little trip into the mind of Leah Clearwater and what she thinks about the whole Sam/Emily situation. Song fic. Rated M for language.


**Author's Note: I'm baaaaaack! :D This is a one shot that I wrote when I couldn't sleep, so sorry if it turns out to be crap. The song "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette has been playing in my head a lot lately and I couldn't help but think about how Leah could so relate to it with the whole Sam and Emily situation. So, even though I believe that song fics are incredibly cheesy and I usually avoid them, I just had to write a story about it. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight or "You Oughta Know".

* * *

><p><strong>You Oughta Know<strong>

Leah Clearwater went into her room right after she was done with patrol. She hated sharing the same mind as her ex.

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you both_

Leah was broken, to say the least. As hard as she tried she couldn't get over the fact that Sam was now with Emily, her own cousin! She knew that she could never forgive them.

_An older version of me_

_Is she perverted like me_

_Would she go down on you in_

_A theatre_

Her memories of the great times she had with Sam kept playing in her head. She started to feel hot tears stream down her face as her vision blurred. She didn't care though. If she was with the pack she would care of course, but not in the comfort of her own room. Leah hated showing weakness after what happened with Sam. So she taught herself to put walls around her heart and put on a tough girl act, so that she could never get hurt again.

_Does she speak eloquently_

_And would she have your baby_

_I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

Emily and Sam have been trying to have a baby for awhile now. Leah knew deep down that Emily would make a great mom, she just wished it didn't have to be with **her **Sam.

_'Cause the love that you gave_

_That we made_

_Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be_

_Open wide_

_No_

_And every time you speak her name_

_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_

_Until you died_

_'Till you died_

_But you're still alive_

_And I'm here_

_To remind you_

_Of the mess you left_

_When you went away_

_It's not fair_

_To deny me_

_Of the cross I bear_

_That you gave to me_

_You_

_You_

_You_

_Oughta know_

Leah had thought that her and Sam would be together forever and drive off into the fucking sunset and have their own little fairytale. But unfortunately, fairytales don't exist. Even Sam had thought that him and Leah would get married and live happily ever after. He had told her that he would love her until his last breath. Well to her despair, he was still breathing and fucking her cousin.

_You seem very well_

_Things look peaceful_

_I'm not quite as well_

_I thought_

_You_

_Should know_

_Did you forget about me_

_Mister Duplicity_

_I hate to bug you in the middle of_

_Dinner_

She could tell that Sam was so happy with Emily. She would make Sam feel guilty every chance she got. She wanted him to share her pain and make him suffer. He avoided having to share minds with her unless it was necessary. The fucker even gave her a Alpha order once.

_It was a slap in the face_

_How quickly I was replaced_

_And are you thinking of me_

_When you_

_Fuck her_

_'Cause the love that you gave_

_That we made_

_Wasn't able to make it enough for you to be_

_Open wide_

_No_

_And every time you speak her name_

_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_

_Until you died_

_'Till you died_

_But you're still alive_

_And I'm here_

_To remind you_

_Of the mess you left_

_When you went away_

_It's not fair_

_To deny me_

_Of the cross I bear_

_That you gave to me_

_You_

_You_

_You_

_Oughta know_

She hated how quickly Sam had gotten over her. All he had to do was look into Emily's eyes and everything that him and Leah shared was forgotten. She had thought about killing herself whenever he had imprinted. She thought her life was over. But no, she is not going to let him off that easily. She'd decided long ago that it was her job to make him feel her pain, even for just a second.

_'Cause the joke that you made in the bed_

_That was me_

_And I'm not gonna fade as soon as you_

_Close your eyes_

_And you know it_

_And every time I scratch my nails down_

_Someone else's back_

_I hope you feel it_

_Well can you feel it_

Every time she was patrolling with Sam she would think about every one she fucked after they broke up until he would switch with someone else. Then he would go back to his little **Emily **and act like everything was peachy creamy.

_Well I'm here_

_To remind you_

_Of the mess you left_

_When you went away_

_It's not fair_

_To deny me_

_Of the cross I bear_

_That you gave to me_

_You_

_You_

_You_

_Oughta know_

_Well I'm here_

_To remind you_

_Of the mess you left_

_When you went away_

_It's not fair_

_To deny me_

_Of the cross I bear_

_That you gave to me_

_You_

_You_

_You_

_Oughta know_

Everything was far from peachy creamy and he knew it. She knew that he can't help who he imprints on and that he believes that maybe it wasn't meant to be but she couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if he never imprinted on her dearest cousin or any one for that matter. Would they still be together? Would they have kids and later on down the road get a divorce? She would never know. But she did know that as tired as she is of being a bitch to everyone, she would never let it go. Every one was hoping for her to imprint. But if imprinting was this painful, she would happily be alone for the rest of her fucked up life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Did you guys like it? I like it. &amp; I have a question. I have this marked as M for the language because I wasn't really sure if you could say "fuck" and all of that in T stories, but can you? I'm really growing to love Leah. &amp; no, it's not just because my friend keeps telling me that i'm like her(so untrue, i'm just not afraid to speak my mind) because I can be such a bitch, but all girls are bitches! Anyway, I am working on another story which will probably be either Bella and Jacob or Paul or just Bella. I haven't even started the one that I was talking about on my profile but I will whenever i'm done with the one that i'm working on now. It will hopefully be done soon but I won't be posting it until i'm completely finished with it. Reviews and alerts are welcome! Later, chickadees!<strong>

**P.S. To the people that already have me on their alerts list, so sorry if you got like a million emails. Fanfic is being really weird. :/ **


End file.
